The present inventive concept relates to a signal input circuit included in a semiconductor device.
A signal input circuit that is connected to the input unit of a device may be implemented with a differential input circuit or a single-ended input circuit according to requirements. The single-ended input circuit is a circuit structure in which an input signal is applied or an output signal is outputted through only the one end of a pair of ports in an electric circuit. The differential input circuit has a circuit structure in which an input signal is applied or an output signal is outputted through the both ends of a pair of ports. The differential input circuit may be designed to have a scheme of amplifying and outputting the voltage difference between two complementary signals or a scheme of amplifying and outputting the difference between an input signal and a reference signal.
A signal input circuit should be configured with one of the differential input signal and the single-ended input circuit according to the transmission scheme of a circuit for transmitting a data signal. If the signal input circuit is designed so as to receive a differential signal and a single signal, the range of applications of the signal input circuit may become larger.